User talk:BobTheDoctor27/Archive5
Hey, today I read somewhere that Karabak's mind is trapped, but separated from the body. And I also read that the golden trophies conatined Karabak. Can you explain this a bit? And is Karabak's mind trapped in the trophies? Why did Rotam destory one? I don't want spoilers, but I would like to have this clear.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, there's no need to apologize. But, where is Karabak's mind? I want to know that to decide the final importance of Karabak in the Shadow Play.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I prefer to don't be spoiled of the ending of the 2010 story. I will follow what I had planned, but also I will supress some parts involving the trophies. If I make Karabak appear, I won't say where Karabak's spirit is. And don't worry if my version conflicts with yours; you are about to end your 2010 stories and I'm just nearly halfway through Shadow Play. I have time to modify anything that turns out to be wrong (I'm basing out some parts of the plot on theories I have).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Good to know that you have more stories planned after the current ones. I actually have three theories for Karabak's location; one is that Rotam is right, and that the trophies contain Karabak. Another is that the Great Beings locked Karabak's mind in Tollubo's head, and the third one is that I'm completly wrong. For Shadow Play, I will plan with the first option, though I will be able to adapt it to any of the other two, since Karabak won't be important until the part 5/6 of the serial (if I actually find his appareance suitable...), which won't be written this summer because I have to write other serials as well. NOTE: Please don't tell me if any of my theories is right. I don't want spoilers as you've done this first two serial very well and I think that there will be something big at the end, and I don't want to spoil myself the end.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!! CotD was good. I liked how you pictured Mahatma Jollun/Jesus of Suburbia. However, Shadow Heart was even better! It let me with lots of questions burning in my mind. My only complaint was that Gladium died - ever since I wrote about him in End of the World I had simpathy for him. But his death was ok, though not as cool as Orstra's! One thing that intrigued me a lot in the chapter was Tollubo. In one part, it says that he killed the miners, and Tollubo also freed Karabak. I hope that we get to know more about that in future chapters of CotD. While reading Kazat's discussion with Tiam, I briefly though about Tiam being the host for Karabak. I quickly dismissed the theory, as at the moment I still though that Karabak was in Tollubo's mind. I never expected Rotam to die! Why did Karabak want his Antidermis? How was Karabak awakened? Were the Matoran of Thetys created by the Great Beings as the prision of Karabak's body? In Battle of Bara Magna, Tollubo puts on the Ignika, and something is brought back to life underground. Does that have anyting to do with Karabak (if it's a spoiler, don't answer this one) ? Also, are you going to do any more chapters of CotD.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will wait until next chapter. The Tiam thing is awesome! I never suspected his name being an acronym for that. Can't wait to see the photos! Also I will stop doing the plan for Shadow Play now until I see more about what happened. I will continue SoMN until lunchtime (though I'll write slowlier than usual due to the suffocating heat here).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) If you are using the black Sikat on the Makuta Kentis, and you post it on BZPower it would be officially the first MoC to use pieces from the villians (lots of people have the heroes, but the villians aren't yet aviable in all stores).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) If you want I can post it with my account, giving you credit. Besides, I've seen Karabak and he is a very cool MoC! He looks blulky and powerful, and looks good. Do you want me to post him at BZPower?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm having second thoughts on that. People on BZPower usually don't read the description of the MoCs, and that would make them think that I made Karabak, and I don't want people to think that I made it (I suck at making titans). Also, it surprises me that you made him have a Rode, as it is the mask of truth (not a virtue usually found in Makuta, though Karabak isn't a normal Makuta...). I also like the Thetys Makuta that you've posted. Sodus is my favorite one!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I had forgotten the fact that the Makuta were originally good. I've never heard of the book 'Lord of the Flies', but I also have based some parts of Shadow Play out of some of the books in the Foundation Trilogy by Isaac Asimov, like the Disintegrators being the standart weapon in the galaxy.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Deserts of Death Universe poll As each time that I enter the page my vote is erased, I will tell my anwers here: * Karabak and Jollun. * No. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It's not a problem of me, it's the wikia. When I post a blog comment, it is automatically double-posted. I can't log in through the log in button, I have to do it through other means. And polls haven't given me problems until now. I can tell you that I voted four times in that poll before giving up.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, good to know that it's just a delay. It's a pity that I have to double post each time that I have to comment, though. I will ask Mata Nui about it when I have time.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Matoran Hey, I've made a Shadow Matoran MoC. It has a custom torso, and a comlpetly black and red color scheme. See it here and here. Here is the gallery (when public). Could you find a place for it in Hell's Horizon? If it can't be a new Shadow Matoran, it could easily be the model for Tasho. Also, are you going to revamp Ison soon?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool! That's good. I also like the custom head in Faroka, it makes him my favorite Shadow Matoran MoC of yours (Character-wise would have to be Gamel).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Short Story Hey, could you check my entry to the BS01 Varian contest? If you can please tell me if there are any gramar mistakes or typos, because I can't enter the story with them. Also, I would apreciate if you suggested a title for it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've just read the first chapter of Ghost of the Past! So far, I'm liking Karabak's character. He is evil, yet he has somewhat a sence of justice, and only seeks revenge for his captors. Will this serial clarify how Karabak was trapped?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was good! I enjoyed it, though it seemed like the match would be resolved in the penalities. Holland did a good job in neutralizing the key players of Spain, but Iniesta scored in the prorogue. Here is a small bit of trivia: the players from FC Barcelona were the only ones to score in the Spanish team in the whole World Cup.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the one that recieved the kick was Xabi Alonso, I think. There were a lot of yellow cards! Even Iniesta, who is a quite guy, pushed away a Holand player because he was tired of being hit.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait to see the Alternate Eselox! I'm also working in a pair of MoCs that I will upload on August.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I've watched the video, and as always, the stopmotion was good. I didn't understand much of the dialogue, but I got a global idea of what was happening.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I'm ok if there's no script. I want to take your videos as a challenge. I hope that next year I will be able to fully understand them.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hey its me hey, bodthedocter27, its me rahkshilord1 from youtube with my friend makutakiller! Rahkshi Spine After looking at the 2010 Saran image, I saw how cool looks a Rahkshi spine as a weapon. But how did you attach it to her hand? It looks good.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) WOW! I got an A in the FCE exam! Now I have a level B2 of english! I scored 83%!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It was English language in general.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Contest No, no. The time is still until 2 November 2010. Please tell the others to quick enter because I will only accept 4 teams. NOW!!!!! Stinger Bumblebee -_- Happy birthday! Happy birthday M1! I know it was yesterday but I've been busy. However, I've been able to make a small MOC for you: *File:Blue.JPG *File:Blue2.JPG *File:Blue3.JPG It could be a Rahi from Tethis, or something for the style. I hope you enjoy the presents you recieved!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they look a bit hazy, but it's almost unnoticiable when in the infobox.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I didn't want anyone to see them, because honestly I'm unpleased with those failed stories and nonsense. -[[User:Mazeka369|''Mazeka]]''369'' Cool! 18:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey man! [[User:Ihu|'''Ihu]] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 06:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I saw all the links on your YT page, and thought I'd check it out. Pretty cool stuff here! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) My Contest's Winner My Contest's Winner is......User:OptimusPrima's team!!! I'm truly sorry. I already warned you the contest will end at November 2nd 2010. You didin't warn the others nor make your team and enter!! By the way, the first prize is making it canon in my world of Bionicles. 2nd will be entered as another character.3rd is also like 2nd but the character is going to be killed off by a terrifying death. My apology, Stinger Bumblebee JUST THIS ONCE!!! OK. Please enter and if you can complete it in just 4 days, I will give you 1st place!!!Waiting...It must be super special. I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! Mrkevin4836 20:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) M1, could you please enter my Toa Delta into your Order? Stinger Bumblebee Hello there Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while. I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of your storyline—I'm in the middle of Ghosts of the Past and I love it! It's a pity your stories don't receive more attention on CBW. Anyway, what I wanted to bring up is this: the final chapter of Shadow of Metru Nui (Chapter 5: Death in the Coliseum) is extremely similar to something I had in mind for my Gigas Magna storyline. Therefore, I was wondering if I could include it in my saga, since I can fit it in with no trouble, and I'd really be honored to have some of your work included. (Yes, I know I could write something like that for myself, but now that I've read it it would seem like I were ripping it off.) I completely understand if you don't agree to my request, but I'd just like to ask this favor as a friend. (We are friends, I hope. Right?) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Update on activity Hey, we haven't talked in a while, and I thought it would be good to tell you when to expect me to return from my inactivity. Well, the truth is that lately I was hoping to have more free time, but things haven't turned out as I expected. One of them was that I failed a maths exam, so I'll have to study very hard for the next one (which will be in two weeks, I guess). I'm halfway through writting another chapter of Shadow Play, and unfortunately I haven't progressed in writting the short story about Mulon (which will be called What lies behind the wall?) since I last told you. Today I have to study for a Catalan exam (I'm sick of nineteenth century literature by now), and on thursday I will have to do a very complicated test about Spanish composed setences and morphosyntactic analysis. The latter will keep me busy tomorrow and wednesday. I hope to be active again as soon as my exams end, but know that during this short period of time (I hope it's short) I'll be still waiting for Whispers in the Dark chapters.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I found it difficult to find a decent name for the short story. I will tell you what it means after you read it. And as to your questions: *'Did you find the chapters were too long? **No, I didn't find that the chapters were too long. I have no preference in that; for me reading a story with lots of shorter chapters is the same as reading a story with fewer chapters but longer ones. *'What did you think of the characters and character development?' **I think you made a good job in character development, I think you should mantain the level for the 2011 stories. *'What genre do you think the story should move towards in 2011?' **Well, for this question I won't choose any of the options in the poll. I prefer the story to have more mystery in it, if you ask me. It could be a good direction for 2011. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good! I'm looking foward to see more stopmotion into your storyline, as some of the videos you have made (like the Super Mario Bros parody) were really good. Today I've got a small amount of homework, so I will continue writing the short story, but not before I watch a Doctor Who episode! Recently I found a webstie when I can watch full Doctor Who episodes, and in Catalan! I'm a bit lost though, because I don't know where ''The Dead Forest (the last chapter I saw, about a very big library and some kind of virus) and Midnight (the episode I'm going to watch today) are located in the timeline. Could you help me in that? (I mean, what happened before those chapters?-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I was a bit confused before reading that. Today I watched The Stolen Earth, and next tuesday (when two new chapters are posted) I'll see Journey's End. Also, do you have BZPower account?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was asking you that because there's currently a BZPower contest that has been running for nine months, in which we had to summit short stories that would be canon, and I entered the contest. The polls are up, so if you think you can acces to your BZPower account sometime in the next three months, and vote here for my entry, it would be grateful.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm The First Speaker there.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, bellow my personal image (the one that is Takua walking on a beach) there should be something saying "Add this member as a friend" or something like that. Glad to hear you've been planing! I hope to read the first chapter of WitD soon, just for the background info of the Fractures Universe it looks promising.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe inside the abandoned Matoran Universe? I'm not really sure.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I didn't remember that. It makes the scenario even more intresting.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The lack of air, heat, light, etc. is one of the consequences of Teridax's death, and he was killed by that Aqua Magna shard. So in your universe, you should either have the Great Spirit comatose, or in another state but alive, becaue if not then nobody (except a few exceptions, like Umbra, the Bohrok and others who don't need air or heat to live) could live in it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its me Hey its me, remember? MrKevin4836's brother? I FINALLY GOT MY OWN USER NAME BABY!!! Oh, and by the way, I think we should talk more. And I know my brother is a filthy liar. That's what got him away from all this stuff. Check out my new user name!Sammy118 23:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That sounds cool! Sammy118 12:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Whispers in the Dark I really liked the first chapter of Whispers in the Dark! I think it has to be my favorite year start you've done. Probably it's because I like Metru Nui stories, and the background story of the Fractures Universe is pretty cool. There were many good points in the first chapter. One of them was how fast you set up the scene in which we know Orakham and Visohla are the only Toa Metru left. Another was how Orakham defeated the Rahkshi; it was really an original way of dispatching the Rahkshi, even if it was unintentional. And I like this quote a lot: The various references to Thetys were nice, too. And I just realized that the Watak I drew long ago is very similar to the MoC version! Except for a few things my drawing looks like it was based from your MoC. Also, thehe HF 2.0 blades look very good in the MoC.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) School's busy here in America Hey, sorry I havn't been in contact. In America todays wednsday, I have school, bionicle club, film-making club, a date with Sasha(oh yeah.), and I just don't have the time, though I'll try to use it when I get it.Sammy118 12:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Chatper 2 Video Good to know! I'll keep track on my youtube subscriptions so I don't miss it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I think they both are a good step from the Metru build. I like how you gave extra armor to the Metru torso using the hand pieces and the silver bohrok eye. The best innovation is, without doubt, the arm modification. Attaching a balljoint to a Metru Torso is something I tried once, but it didn't work as well as in Orkahm and Vhisola. The connection with the arm is good and looks nice. Other than that, there's nothing much to say about them, because they are Metru builds, after all. Probably the best Metru build modification I've seen, though. This is probably the last message I can leave you today. This afternoon I have to study for a spanish exam and a chemistry exam that I'll do tomorrow.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm taking a 15 minutes rest from studying, so let me explain your question about BZPower. You don't have to click the "Add reply" button to vote - that button is to add a post. When you enter the poll page, if you don't see the poll options is because you still haven't posted at least 10 posts in any of the topics in the BZPower forums that are counted (Which is the majority, but I think that posts Artwork II, Artwork III and Completly Off Topic for the count). So, once you have done ten posts, you can go again to the poll through the link I gave you, and you should be able to vote for the first option, which is my entry.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:31, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm sick. Don't touch me. :) I'm back, and sick XD. So anyways, Bionicle club is just a get together me and my friends made. Our latest creation is a mobile Nekktan(Robots, not the Skakdi warrior), and were really proud of it. Sammy118 15:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) BZPower posting tips To simlify the explanation, let's say that BZPower is like a very big hub for topics (which are like the blog posts here.) There are different categories for those topics, and each category is a different forum section (for example, questions about BIONICLE storyline go the Storyline & Theories forum, whereas discussion about BIONICLE sets goes to the Sets section). A post is like a comment you make in a wikia blog. When you make ten posts-comments you will be able to vote in any poll in BZPower, including the one for my entry. However, there are some sections in BZPower in which comments-posts don't count for your post count, like Completly Off topic.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid the "Who is the Great Being" contest ended last monday, so you won't be able to post in it (it wasn't a poll, but rather a topic where members had to post theories about who was the Great Being. I theorised about Mavrah, but I think Greg has confirmed it's not any of the Metru Matoran). When you talk about Ask Greg, are you referring to this topic? If yes, posts in that topic count for your post count. And to have a signature, you should follow the following steps: *Do you see a bar in the top right corner the screen saying: "My Controls · View New Posts · My Assistant · My Friends · 0 New Messages"? Click on "My Controls". *Once you are in My Controls, you see a menu in the left with various options. Click on "Edit Signature." *From there, you should be able to make a signature. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I though it could be right because Mavrah is an eager scientist, and also because, if Greg revived Tuyet, why couldn't he revive Mavrah? However, most probalby my theory is wrong. No. To post, go to the bottom of a topic and click "Add Reply". "Add Topic" makes a whole new topic. And you shouldn't post your questions in the Official Greg Quotes topic. You should sent a private message (PM) to Greg, who would answer you in some days, if he had time. But again, you need to have posted 10 times in order to be able to PM anyone.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 20:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) These are the forums in which your posts will count: *LEGO BIONICLE Sets *BIONICLE Storyline & Theories *BIONICLE Collectibles *BIONICLE Promotions *BIONICLE Software *BIONICLE Movies & Books *General Discussion *Most of the BZP Creative Outlet *BZPower Library *BZPower Marketplace *BZPower News Discussion *Bionicle Sector 01 Forums In all the others your posts won't count. In some others, like the Reference Center, you can't post because you are not a part of the Reference Team (I'm not, too). For more info read this. And about the sig thing, if you want I can make you a banner.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The contest ends on may. There are two months left to vote.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Journey's End (Doctor Who) I've just watched Journey's End! I quite liked the episode. It is a great continuation to The Stolen Earth, and it was funny to see the two doctors at the same time. The end, in which the doctors kills all the Daleks, is surprising, but I expect them to come back next season (they always come back), which you may already have seen. Anyway, I'm glad that the season ended so well, and it's a good godbye to the actor who plays as the season's Doctor. I'm not writing more because I've hurt one of my fingers today while playing basketball, and it's difficult to type with one finger less. However, I thik tomorrow I'll be able to renew my work on the short story I've been writting for so long. And, of course, I'm waiting for next chapter of WitD! I want to see how the council reacts when they see a Tollubo that is exactly the opposite of what they though, and Jollun, who they think is dead.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't think my injury is as bad as yours, because today I almost feel it ok. It sounds good to know that you are finally making that serial about Glonor you once said, and it would be good to see last year's characters in Metru Matoran form. Anyway, I hope you can solve your problems with the internet limit thing (what's that? I don't have a limit, I pay the same every month).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Greg has confirmed that there aren't any seasons inside the Matoran Universe, but I'm sure that there is a micro-climate in Ko-Metru. After all, in Legends of Metru Nui, when Vakama, Nokama and Matau get out of the chute in Ko-Metru it looks like it's quite cold and there's a blizzard. So, maybe you can't say it's the peak of winter, for there's no winter nor summer, but maybe you could say it's the coldest period of time of the year in the Ko-Metru microclimate.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Frozen Calling I have to say that Frozen Calling impressed me! It was really well written. The chapter has a chilly atmosphere, and the isolated feeling that you give to Ko-Metru is something good. I already had planned to make at least a story set in Metru Nui before reading this, but now I want to do it even more! Some things were strange though, like the "Mechanical Light Stone" and the long range comunicator, but I guess that they got new technology when the Agori came to the Matoran Universe. The only thing I would change is how the bus moves; we know that in Metru Nui there are no wheels, and all the terrestrial vehicles use legs, like the Vahki transport in Legends of Metru Nui. Maybe, as you haven't mentioned the wheels yet in the serial, you can still change it to mechanical legs. But it isn't a big concern, since they could have adquired the wheel desing from the Agori.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I won't read the page, don't worry. I think you told me once that you were going to post pages of characters with spoilers, so I haven't read any of them yet. I've just looked at the images, and Vilnius is awesome! I like a lot his desing, it remembers me of the 06 Matoran, but also has a Turaga feeling.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, if I were you I would use that nice White Pakari you have. I think the Pakari fits because it makes the Matoran look serious (unlike the Miru, which looks like a big grin) and doesn't make him look old. And about the chapter of WitD, if you don't feel alright with it, take your time and revise it. After all, you haven't read anything from me in months (but you will soon, I've written 8 pages so far of ''What lays beyond the wall?).-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know it is very, very long (about 5000 words so far). I was planning to release it in two parts, each one of 8 pages, but I dismissed the idea because the a big part of the 8 pages I've written so far is mainly descriptive, and it would be boring. The next eight pages is what has the action. Anyway, I want to tell you that the last chapter of WitD met my expectations. It wasn't as boring as you told me. I like the characteritzation of Vinilus, the description of himself that Tollubo gave to the council, the system that Vishola and Orkahm use to make the Matoran keep fighting. And also, the final isn't boring, but rather interesting, seeing how Tollubo is still strongly emotionally attached to Mesa. There's one thing, however, that I don't understand. What is Mata Nui (controlling the Matoran Universe) doing while the war happens? Or is the robot controled by the High Council? Today I will watch the Barça-Arsenal (I think it's difficult for Barça to pass to the quarterfinals of the Champions, but they can do it if Messi, Xavi and the others are inspirated). I'm afraid the rest of the week I won't be able to do give you feedback, because I have to read Animal Farm and Don Juan Tenorio for school.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The Russian war thing is interesting. Some days ago I had the exam about the Russian Revolution, the civil war and the URSS formation, which is why the teacher told us to read Animal Farm. And well, I was refering to the story Tollubo-Mesa relationship, but I see what you mean. I guess you're right about this one. I still don't understand what Mata Nui is doing there. I was going to ask Greg Farshtey, but a new policy bans him from responding PMs from people younger than 13. I'm 15, but as Administrators from BZPower don't know if that's true, they have decided that nobody will PM Greg. Also, good luck in your exams!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You can use Crystallus. I have no plans for him as of now (Crystallus' Adventures is cancelled until I have time to do a complete rewrite of it).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I feel the story needs a revision, specially in the earlier chapters. A lot of characters in the epic are homogenious, so they need to be given more depth (that includes Crystalus, and to an extent, Zercks). Anyway, this won't happen until I finish my other projects: finish What lays beyond the wall?, finish Shadow Play, start two new epics, finish VotF, then rewrite Crystallus Adventures. I've been inacative for a week because my parents bought a new computer, and all the data had to be transferred to it. However, I think I will still find time to ready the next chapter of your stories during installations. I hope to read one of them soon!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Before commenting on TPTB, I have to say that last chapter of Frozen's Calling was very interesting. I liked the description of the Elysum, and that Glonor has found that he is alone in the frozen village. I really like the direction that F'sC is taking. TPTB is getting interesting, too, and the hidden killer (whoever he might be) has a pretty interesting personality. There's a lot of discussion about his identity, motives, etc. in BZPower, so if you wanted you could join one of those discussions. And have you read that thing about Mavrah? I think this rules out him as the Great Being but I still had a point in that he would return in story!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Look i may be a vandel but i have Not Vadeling anything any more Sorry I'm sorry but I haven't been able to respond to your message on my talkpage due to school (last week was the most intensive of the term as it was the last before Easter holidays. And yeah, it's quite hot some days in Spain. Some days, when I return home after school in midday it feels like summer when it in reality is just winter or autumn. About the BZPower 10 posts, just take your time. I think it's a good idea to post your stories there, but remember that it is recommended to only post one chapter per day. And also you need to know that you have to create a topic for the story and a separate one where other users review your story (the Review Topic). I saw that video! I like the use of pieces there (now I see why you bought a Blue Hau Nuva), and the green MoC is epic. Will they appear in any of the ongoing epics or in the later half of the year?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Getting the site more active No offense, but it doesn't seem like anyone else is active here anymore. Maybe you should try something to raise your Google rankings or otherwise promote the wiki. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Terminator (or Restac) Again, exams have got in my way and this is the reason for my feedback coming late. Lately we are doing lots of tests so before going on our shcool trip we will have made at least one test per subject. This friday I've got a spanish test (as usual, 15 pages to study), but that's not the worse. The worse was a Math test I though that would be easy but now I think I'm going to fail it. Anyway, it was good to read last chapter of WitD. I found Terminator interesting (and I found the name ironic since I recently learnt that people in America know Arnold Schwarzenegger as the "Governator", since he is the governor of California) as a MoC and his role in the chapter was good too. The introduction, with the Ta-Matoran feeling dizzy and blind, was the best part in my opinion, it was really well written. I also liked how you introduced the Helryx-Karabak mystery. I recently read somewhere that you are also pretty bussy, so good luck in your exams. After easter I planned on retaking work in that short story I was writting, but I guess you'll have to wait even more for it. For the rest of the week I'll be online. However, I hope to be albe to write again after this exam madness! PS: Did you hear in the news that Barça is in the Wembley final? Visca el Barça!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 20:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) If you posted messages on my talkpage, or in some blog, I'm sorry but I haven't been able to answer them. In two weeks I have a very important maths exam (I failed last one!) so I'm studying hard, as well as reading a book for spanish subject and trying to get Physics into my head. However, next week I'm going on a school trip that will last 5 days (as it is our last year in Compolsury Secondary Education). So the next week will be offline, as well as the one after that (the maths and physics exams are in that week). Other than that, I though I needed to tell you that I still find time whenever I can to read your stories. I read last chapter of FC, and I felt like reading a mystery book. I also noticed that Glonor has a sharp mind and he's smart, and the whole policiac theme with Crystallus and Glacii is interesting. The only thing that I still find strange however is the mentions of earth-like technology in Metru Nui, but it's explained as being from Spherus Magna, so it isn't a big matter anyway. This is probably my last message until I return from the school trip. However, I will post another chapter of Shadow Play sometime between Friday and Saturday.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Finally I'm back from the school trip, so this means that after this week (full of hard and very important exams) I'll be free to write more and be online more often. I've seen that you've written the 4th chapter of FC, but I don't have time to read it today. Expect comments on Thursday afternoon-evening. About Crystallus' wife, I'm ok with you using her. As for the character you are giving to Crystallus, I'm perfectly ok with it. In Crystallus' Adventures I made little characteritzation, so most characters are homogeneous (with the exception of Zerks and Lagira). I actually like the idea of Crystallus not having the strong and agressive character of most protagonists, but actually a more realistic one, weaker and with flaws, just like a real-world person. And you can name the Skakdi Ignis if you want - the MoC was for a cancelled story, so I have no problem in erasing the page. PS: Barça won the champions league! Visca el Barça i visca Catalunya! -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 18:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Glacii doesn't mean anything in spanish, as far as I know. Anyway, FC is getting more interesting! I like that you gave more depth to the characters in last chapter; we saw more about Crystallus' personal life and about Glacii's personality, but more important, we got to know more about Glonor. It intrigues me something that Glacii said, and it is that they don't know why Glonor is an ex'''-military cop, and after reading Glonor's page I realized that I don't know either. Other than that, I think you described well Elysum's problem with the Kraata bikers. Anyway, now that I've finished all my exams I hope to be more active, which is good after all the stress of having to study so hard.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 14:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me. Look, can we start over? If so, I'm sorry, and I promise no more hoaxes, no more spams, and no more critical language. Okay? By the way, your video about me was halarious, I admit.MrKevin4836 20:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿